


Gilgamesh ex Machina

by artificiallifecreator



Series: Gilgamesh ex Machina [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Is this Caster or Archer? We’ll never know~, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, can be read as shippy or platonic, the Treasury is a Mom purse change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator
Summary: “How to Cover for Your Best Friend When He’s a God-King and Has a Flashback in Public”: a novel by Enkidu.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer & Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer & Gilgamesh | Caster, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster
Series: Gilgamesh ex Machina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174580
Kudos: 14





	Gilgamesh ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

> This is truly a scene from like, episode 7 of this silly story I’m working on where it’s your standard Fate/Stay Night spin-off (ie ambiguously modern) but Gilgamesh is just. there., and actually uses the Gate of Babylon and its treasure trove for something other than swords. Like, you don’t have a pen? Here’s a phoenix-feather quill that refills itself with kraken ink. Missed the train? Why would you take that rust bucket when there’s a carriage made of crystal drawn by steampunk winged unicorns.
> 
> (He is, of course, completely oblivious to how ridiculous this is.)
> 
> I’m pretty much only at the ‘pile of ideas in a Google doc’ stage tho, except for this which I really, really like. I hope you do too!

It was a joke. Barely that, even—an off handed comment from one heroling to another that wasn’t even directed at Gil, but—

His mug clatters to the floor. 

Enkidu heaves a sigh—the herolings all attend them (and not Gil’s blank eyes)—even as they vault the table. “You forgot about Ann, didn’t you?” They blow a raspberry and take Gil’s wrist. “We’re off to oil the droids,” they explain, and lead from the room. “Don’t wait up for us.”

Safely beyond the Gate, Enkidu tows Gil to a lounge from some palace, and pushes him into a pile of pillows. They fold themselves up as small as they can, settle on Gil’s lap, and tuck themselves under his chin. 

Gil’s arms automatically draw them close. 

Without giving any unintentional indication that they want out, Enkidu shifts Gil’s hand up and over their shoulder and let it rest against their neck—against their pulse. 

Then, Enkidu waits. 

And waits.

It takes awhile for Gil to find his way back to the real world. 

But he finds his way back, and that’s the important part.

Enkidu looks up, hair bunching between their head and the underside of Gil’s chin. 

“What was it about?” 

Gil flinches. 

Enkidu waits. 

“Your soul.”

Enkidu grimaces. 

_Not necessarily Enkidu’s death or the subsequent obliteration of their soul, but how the gods—how the_ awful _gods treated them. Treated Gil._

It hurts, but, “I’m sorry I was such a dumbass.”

Gil grunts and falls backwards, taking Enkidu down with him but with such control Enkidu doesn’t feel a thing. 

Except now there’s a button digging into their temple and it’s gonna leave a mark. 

They shift slightly, shift again, and bonk Gil’s collarbone.

Gil’s arms settle under Enkidu’s ribs and he draws them closer, closer still as if he could pull Enkidu into his heart and keep him there forever. 

(Enkidu wishes he could.)

“I’ve been thinking about asking Rin for help braiding this mess,” they say. “I love it, but, you know—“ They lift their arm—as much as they can with Gil’s in the way—and the curtain of green tangled in their fingers. 

Gil hisses out a breath and buries their nose in Enkidu’s hair. 

Enkidu drops their arm. Looks up again at Gil; from the tension in his core, that has _got_ to be uncomfortable.

As awkwardly as Enkidu can manage (because really, why use hands when elbows, shoulders, and shins do the job oh so terribly?), they wiggle up within Gil’s arms until they can thump their head down beside Gil’s. 

(At this point, their feet are /almost facing the wrong direction their spine’s so twisted.)

“You can sulk for ten more minutes, but then I’m kicking your ass.”

Gil huffs, but Enkidu feels a smile against their hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If Gilgamesh claims ownership of “all treasures across all time”, I figure he’s got a cadre of androids knocking about in the Gate /somewhere. 
> 
> On that note, I’m also pretending Enkidu is really bad at naming things and just calls the head automaton “Ann” XD
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
